Mermaids and Mermen
by elysa-isabella-lu
Summary: The mermaids along with their boyfriends are under a mysterious full moon. Strange things happen. Will, Zane, and Lewis get powers, Bella is stripped from her old powers to her new power of ice, and the others powers have enhanced once again. Will they be able to adapt to this new powers, especially the boys. And something is out there in the ocean, that none of them could control.
1. Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

**Hi! Elysa here, this is my 3rd fanfic (I think), on H2O. If you review, honestly put down your thoughts! Please Review! This is mainly Bella/Will and Cleo/Lewis, minor Rikki/Zane, because I'm strange and not a Zikki fan :) But I know you guys really enjoy Zikki, so I'll include a bit.**

PS, Lewis returned from America to be with Cleo, Bella and Will are still happily together, Rikki and Zane are together once Rikki realized she still had feelings, just buried.

* * *

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

Lewis was in Will's boat shed, early afternoon, since the girls were busy, Will explained what he had missed. "So you kind of replaced my role?" Lewis asked.

"Not on purpose of course," Will admitted. "There's always room for both of us, you know."

"Of course I know, I was just joking," Lewis paused. "So..." Lewis started, "You doing anything for Bella today?"

"Hm?" Will seemed confused.

"Valentine's Day," Lewis said.

"Oh! Right," Will started to remember, "I'm going to ask Bella for a swim, and set up a picnic at Mako. What are you doing with Cleo?"

"Oh, I was about to do the same thing with Cleo. I was going to take her for an evening swim, and then set up a romantic picnic," Lewis said. "How about we have it together? Like a double date, except with Rikki and Zane. Three mermaids. And three boys."

"I'll text Bella, you text Zane to text Rikki, and text Cleo too," Will explained.

**TEXTS:**

_Will: hey bella, wanna go for a swim, maybe 4, 5? ily, will_

_Bella: sure will! 4 mite be good, ily too, ~bella~_

_Will: ill meet u at the beach, 4, okay? will_

_Bella: okay! ~bella~_

Will smiled at her text, he could imagine her saying it, just in his mind, and he thought it would be adorable.

* * *

_Lewis: cleo, do u wanna go 4 a swim? 4:30? ttyl -lewis_

_Cleo: sure, love u 2. cya soon -cleo_

_Lewis: ill see u at the beach. Love u! -lewis_

* * *

_Lewis: zane, me , bella, will, and cleo r goin 4 a swim at 4:30, (a picnic for valentines day), do u wanna bring rikki?_

_Zane: sure. get back 2 u asap, zane_

* * *

**With the girls at Mako**

"So..." Cleo started.

Bella and Rikki just stared at her. "So..." Bella imitated. Cleo just looked at her expectantly. "So...?" Cleo continued to stare. "So... What?!"

"You know, Bella," Cleo replied.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," Bella giggled slightly. "So... What's up with you and Lewis?"

"What's so special about, _today_?" Rikki asked suddenly. Cleo and Bella stared at her as if she'd grown 2 heads. "What? If it's something like, me forgetting an anniversary or something, you should really know me better. Especially you, Cleo," Rikki said. "What?! What is it about today?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Bella...!"

"Your not gonna like today Rikki," Cleo looked down, faking sadness.

"Just spit it, Cleo," Rikki was getting annoyed by now. _What's with Cleo and Bella?!_

"Oh you know, it's maybe..." Bella stared at the water, then looked up, almost startled by her excitement. "Valentine's Day!"

"How great..." Rikki mumbled, disappointed. "Another day of awkward notes, creepy flying babies, and boxes of chocolates and bouquets of roses. How sweet, the day where everything is all red and pink and fluffy..." She obviously wasn't going to freak out about Valentine's Day suddenly.

"Oh come _on_, Rikki!" Cleo pushed Rikki playfully. "You and Zane will celebrate this time, won't you?"

"_Won't you_?" Bella repeated for Cleo once she saw that Rikki's head was on her folded elbows on the rock.

"Yes," Rikki started. Bella and Cleo exchanged weird looks.

"That's a first..." Cleo mumbled, surprised. Bella's eyes widened in fake shock.

"Rikki? Celebrating. Valentine's Day?" She repeated those words. "Well, those words don't exactly belong in a sentence, I believe... Cleo?" Bella turned to her friend for support.

"I too, am shocked."

"Guys!" Rikki groaned. _Oh how I hate these moments... _Rikki thought. "Isn't just knowing enough? I hate the idea of knowing I'm celebrating, so why make me feel bad?" Rikki continued to complain.

"Just saying." They both mutter in unison, keeping back their laughs. They tried to fake hurt, but, Rikki wasn't easy to fool, and she just splashed water over them.

"Come on, Rikki!" Bella complained, "Play along with us for ONCE!"

"Sorry, you better grow better at tricks then," Rikki laughed.

"First one back to the beach wins!" Cleo exclaimed, diving underwater.

"Hey! Not fair!" Bella yelled and dove in after her.

"Cheater!" Rikki grumbled and dove in the water.

The three mermaids amazingly sped underwater, smiling. At the end, Bella won, because of her good experience, and the fact she swam almost 24/7. Then it was Cleo, who had 'cheated'. And last was Rikki, who had started last, and was never the fastest at swimming.

"Cleo!" Rikki splashed her playfully, "That was cheating!"

"No it wasn't," Cleo defended herself laughing, "I started after we said 'race', that's the only rule remember?"

"_We_?" Bella repeated.

"Okay, so it might of been I," Cleo giggled.

They all laughed it off, and went to the café.

* * *

**With Will, Zane, and Lewis**

"So, I'll get the food. Lewis, you get the blankets, and Zane, you try to make the place look nice, alright?" Will asked them. They all said yes.

"We'll meet up at Mako, set it all up at around 3? Then we'll go back and meet them at the beach at 4 o'clock, then we'll bring them for a swim, and once we reach Mako, we could enjoy eating, and yeah..." Lewis drifted off.

"Okay, I'll go get the stuff." And they all went their seperate ways to get the things needed.

They were back at Mako at 2:30. Will had brought loads of food including sandwiches, fruit like grapes, apples, and strawberries. He also brought a couple small chocolates, and some other picnic foods. Lewis had brought 3 red and white blankets for each couple to sit on, matching the special day's colors. Zane had brought a few pillows and decorations like roses to make the place look nice and Valentine's Day-ish.

They all set the things up, and Will, Lewis, and Zane decided to get gifts for their three mermaid-girlfriends. They all went to a jewelry store to buy necklaces or bracelets.

Will had decided to get a beautiful silver mermaid necklace with the mermaid holding an aquamarine, Bella's birthstone. He had decided to engrave the words "I will love you forever, Bella Hartley. From, Will."

Zane had decided to get a silver bracelet for Rikki, which also happened to have a mermaid on it, with a fiery red crystal to represent Rikki's power.

Lewis got Cleo a silver necklace for Cleo, with a mermaid on it, and two dolphins or extra decoration, since he knew that Cleo loved swimming with dolphins, and it meant a lot. He had engraved the words "Cleo, you are my sunset, my sunrise, and my love. ~Lewis"

They all went back to the beach, and waited for their girlfriends to arrive. Then they saw Bella, Cleo, and Rikki walking towards them.

Rikki had a grey tank top on with shorts, and her hair loose.

Bella was wearing one of her white sundresses along with sandals and her hair loose.

Cleo's hair was also loose, and she was wearing a pink sundress with her sandals by her hand.

All the boys were just standing there, amazed by the girl's looks.

"So... Are we going to swim, or not?" Rikki said. She pointed to the water, when she noticed all the boys were just staring at _them_ not asking to swim.

"Right." They all said, blushing, pretending to be distracted by something else.

The three girls smiled at each other, and then went to their boyfriends, diving into the ocean.

_It felt so good to finally be in the ocean! I had Lewis beside me, my mermaid friends too. And of course, my 2 other friends, that were close too, Will and Zane. Of course Zane wasn't as close to me, but still, she was my best friend, almost sister's boyfriend. And, he did help us escape from Denman, so he is a true friend, really, _Cleo thought.

_I was hand in hand with Will swimming through the ocean. We stopped once in a while, since we were on the very bottom of the sea, we could see the shells. That was our common ground. We both loved the ocean, and looking at all the things the sea has, that the land doesn't. We also stopped to see the dolphins, of course. Will had always felt connected with them, and me, I'm basically a dolphin. _Bella thought.

_I was with Zane, swimming through the ocean. I never thought of this before. A _romantic _swim with Zane... How weird could that be? On Valentine's Day! Oh god, I feel so weird doing this. Those red hearts and roses. Heart balloons, and flying babies with bows and arrows. Creepy! But of course, I could just relax with Zane. It's better than nothing, right? And how often do I have a swim like this, with all of my friends? _Rikki thought, still smiling at the water.

They all swam around the ocean for a _long _time. Maybe even 2 hours, taking a break just over some rocks that appeared above water to rest on or something. They looked up at the sky, it was almost getting dark. The boys looked at each other, they nodded and they swam with their girlfriends to Mako Island.

As they entered the pool, the girls gasped when they saw the arrangement that their boyfriends had done. A special Valentine's Picnic at the moon pool.

_Great, just what I need to make me feel more awkward and weird. Of course, I smiled, not wanting to be too rude. I mean, the boys tried hard on this, I could at least show some appreciation right? _Rikki thought quickly.

_Wow! The boys must've really cared for us to do this much. I looked up gratefully at Will, still in the water. A picnic! It looked great, everything looked great. And I meant everything. The food, the set up, the decorations... _Bella thought, smiling widely.

_Lewis must've done all of this! I mean, Lewis, Zane, and Will must've done all this! I guess Lewis does really care a lot for me, and Will does care for Bella too. And Zane must still love Rikki._ _  
_Cleo thought.

They all ate their delicious picnic, as they got out of the water.

* * *

**Bella and Will's conversation**

"Thanks a lot for all of this, Will!" Bella squealed excitedly. She kissed him quickly on the lips gently, which left Will bubbling with happiness, feeling dreamy. He loved to see Bella so happy and cheerful, smiling at him, and it felt like the sun shining on him.

"Your welcome, Bella," Will smiled, and he reached into his pocket for the necklace he had bought for Bella. "I have something else for you, Bella..." He said shyly. He pulled his arm out of his pocket, revealing the beautiful silver mermaid necklace with a light blue gemstone.

Bella's pulse quickened, she couldn't believe Will had gotten through so much trouble just for her. Her smile grew bigger and bigger, and she hugged Will, once she saw that he had bought her a necklace, that she could relate to. "Thank you so much, Will!" She exclaimed, and hugged him tightly, then they leaned into kiss, but, unfortunately for Bella and Will, Rikki just _had _to interrupt.

"Oh really guys? No PDAs please," Rikki rolled her eyes sarcastically as she smiled. She was hand-in-hand with Zane.

"I could say the same to you, Rikki," Bella looked down at her and Zane's connecting hands. Bella just giggled quietly and turned back to Will. While this was happening, the whole time Will was staring at Bella's expression. _Her face is just so happy, I've never seen it really sad or too mad. She's always so positive, and her eyes look so welcoming and warm. And when she giggles, its filled with joyfulness, so filled that if fills someone with happiness who just happens to hear it... _Will thought dreamily.

The two continued their picnic and Bella thanked Will a couple more times, and finally they had their kiss, as Rikki and Zane weren't paying attention. They later talked about their lives, and how everything was going.

* * *

The same time, Cleo and Lewis were having their sweet, heart-to-heart talk, in their special way. "Cleo, I have something special for you..." Lewis grabbed the mermaid and dolphin necklace she had bought for Cleo, from his pocket. He held it up to her so she could see it.

"Awww... Lewis! It's beautiful," She said, and took the necklace from him, but Lewis pulled it away, and placed it on her neck, knowing that she loved it when he did things that way. Short, but memorable and sweet.

"Thank you, Lewis. You must've gone through a lot for this, it truly means a lot!" Cleo squealed, she brought a grape to her mouth and popped it in. Lewis just smiled.

"Thank Will and Zane too, they helped a lot," Lewis looked at the two boys who were busy dreamily talking to their girlfriends.

"Well, it means more that you would do this for me," Cleo smiled. They continued to eat and snack on their picnic, chatting about their lives, and about Lewis' trip to America, and Cleo's adventure while Lewis was gone...

* * *

Even though Rikki and Zane aren't the type to get all 'lovey dovey', Rikki still appreciated what Zane has done for her. "Thanks, Zane!"

Zane just shook his head and smiled. Being their natural selves, Zane of course argues playfully, "Come on, Rikki! 'Thanks, Zane!' Is all you could say?" Zane asked cheekily. "How about more of a... More of a kiss or something like that?"

Rikki just rolled her eyes and kissed Zane sheepishly. She was not the typical Valentine's Day's happiest girl. Not to mention a couple, "Ahem's" from Cleo, Bella, Lewis, and Will.

"I have something else for you too, and I picked it out specially so it would match... well... You," Zane said sweetly, though that wasn't his 'type'. He brought out the silver shiny bracelet with the brightest red gem on it, representing 'fire'. Fire represented both the flame in her personality and her power.

"Well, thank you, this sure is a lot," Rikki complimented, then of course, kissed him softly.

* * *

After each couple had their 'moment' alone, it was already 6:27. "Come on, we should head back now, it's been a while already," Bella said. "Plus, Zane, you have to be at the café so I could sing. Nate's probably going to go crazy, I'm suppose to be there at 6:45 for a sound check, and the real thing is at 7:30."

"Alright, well, let's go," Cleo jumped into the water, followed by Lewis, Bella and Will, and finally Rikki and Zane. Right as the boys entered the pool, a light shined above them, the _full moon_!

"It's a full moon?!" Bella shrieked. Rikki had a concerned look on her face, and Cleo showed a horrified emotion on her face as the water below her started to bubble up. Bella held her hand up, and accidentally did a gesture for a power she's never seen. A small portion of the water below her froze. _Ice! _"Did... D-did I do that?"

Rikki and Cleo stared at each other, but that was only the begenning. Soon, something happened to the three boys. Will, Zane, and Lewis felt something under them, and it wasn't legs. It was a _tail_!

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'm horrible with first chapters, but I hope you liked it! I'll be sure to update Back to Ireland and A Mermaid Tale soon! Please review your HONEST thoughts! Just please, no flames. Hope you liked it!**

**~Elysa~**


	2. Chapter 2: 6 Mers Enhanced

**Hi! Sorry for the late update once again. I've been busy with school works and projects as usual -_- I hope I could find more time to write more fanfictions, and I am doing my best, so sorry if this takes a ****_long_**** time to update :) I hope you enjoy the story... And review your thoughts please!**

**~Elysa~**

**Chapter 2: 6 Mers Enhanced**

Will, Zane, and Lewis looked horrified when they looked down. They had long, scaly blue tails **(In case you didn't know, in "Mako Mermaids", [H2O based], mermen tails are blue, so I guess that is suppose to be that)**, and they looked from their tails, to the other boys, to the girls who also had shocked faces.

"Guys... Er... I think we should _really_ climb out," Bella suggested she clumsily got out of the pool with her heavy tail, who was followed by Rikki and Cleo. Plus the boys who needed a _little_ bit more work on getting used to the weight of a giant scaly mer tail. Rikki each dried their tails, not saying a word, but staring from her own tail to the boys' tail.

"Uh... Did that really... Did tha-" Lewis stuttered a bit, but came to his words, "Did that really just happen...?!"

The girls wouldn't reply. They _couldn't_ reply. To be honest, none of the three, or five including Lewis and Will, could even process what was happening. All were in shock. You would think really the boys would be more surprised than Bella, Rikki, and Cleo.

You were wrong.

The girl's eyes traveled from each boy, to each girl and back. All boys knew that this changed their own lives forever, but each girl also knew this changed their own lives as well as the boys'. The 6 all sat there in silence, no mer thinking it was awkward, or if anyone should speak. Finally, Cleo broke the silence, "Uh... I think we're in reality here..." She started, awkwardly and shyly smiling, "And all of our lives... Have been changed by a lot!"

"That's... 'true'," Bella added, not knowing what or when to say whatever she wanted to say. It was all pretty confusing.

"Wow... Uh..." Zane didn't look at anyone but at the pool. "What are our powers? We must have them, I mean, if we were to have tails, right?"

Will, Lewis, and the girls all nodded. "Let's start with _yo__u_ Zane, since you're so confident," Bella pushed Zane to the front of the pool. "Here, just try to focus on, heating, manipulating, or whatever power."

Zane quickly nodded, and tried to copy what Rikki had done so many times. _Heating the water_. Zane had obviously wanted to obtain Rikki's powers, so they could share it, while maybe Will could get Bella's, and Lewis could get Cleo's or something. Zane held his hand up, fingers spread, and he slowly clenched his hand into a fist, as the water in the pool started to bubble, and dry. "Don't over do it, Zane," Rikki grabbed his arm back. "You don't want to dry the whole Gold Coast," Rikki said sarcastically.

"Okay, so your power is heating. Who's next? Will? Lewis?" Cleo turned to the two boys. Both seemed distracted, but eventually Will walked up.

"I'm next."

"I'll show you how. Try to do a gesture. Like mine, or like Cleo's. Something like that," Bella explained. "Look, all you do is this," She held her hand up into her gesture, down to the pool. To her surprise and shock, nothing happened. "Cleo? Rikki? Uh... Why isn't my power working...?"

"Let me try moulding a bubble for you, then try it on that," Cleo said, she focused her mind on creating a bubble in the pool, then lifting it next to Bella. "Here, now try it. Maybe you just couldn't do it with seawater or something," Cleo said lamely.

Bella shrugged and tried to jellify the bubble of water. Still, nothing happened. She tried and jerked her hand, but still nothing happened. "This is pointless," Bella lifted her hand and accidentally created a 'stop' gesture by accident, and the bubble of water immediately froze, and fell to the ground, breaking the ice. All of the six jumped back, a bit startled. "Did... D-did I do that?" Bella turned to Will, Zane, Lewis, Cleo and Rikki. They all shook their heads, not saying that Bella didn't do it, but that none of them did it. "I don't- I don't even have that power... But again, I don't have my... My original power either...? What happened? It makes sense the boys got their tails, but why did I get stripped from my powers?"

"Maybe it's because Mako isn't normally used to seeing powers with gelatin substances. So maybe when you got in the pool, the moon affected your powers, which were different from the island's original ones. It's just like if we were to go to the Sea Caves you turned into a mermaid in, we would probably get the same powers as yours," Cleo explained. "But, you should try again; just to make sure that you did that power." She waited for Bella's nod, then she lifted a small bubble of water, and sent it to Bella. "Go ahead."

Bella tried to focus. It was quite hard though. _My mind is spinning. How could my power of just changed? My old power was my original one, why couldn't I of kept that one?_ She naturally made the same 'stop' gesture, and again, like last time, the ball of water froze in midair, and dropped breaking the ice into small chunks. "Wow. That really is my new power now I guess..." Bella sadly said.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

You might think changing a power would be... _Ehh... Who cares? _Before, I might've thought that too. But now that my power has actually changed, it's really quite sad. I mean, I loved my old power...

I controlled it perfectly, it was my _original_ power. Freezing water was good and all, but all of it... It just didn't... It didn't, it all didn't seem like... _Seem like me._ My power was suppose to be the power I first experienced, the power I _last __experienced..._ But now that I've gotten this,_ this new power_, it wouldn't happen. I was supposed to live and die with the same power. And that was note the power of ice. I felt like I would collapse.

You would think, _Who cares? Why collapse over some stupid power... It's just not worth it, at least you still get your power_. I would honestly, _honestly_, have no power at all, than have a power that doesn't belong to me. I would disable my whole mermaid life. But right now wasn't the time to do that. I _knew_ Will, Zane, and Lewis needed our help. And 'our' did include me, and Rikki and Cleo. We were all in this together.

I heard Rikki beside me say, "Okay, why don't you show Will now? Just right now instead of showing him the jelly power, just show the ice power. You've got it all covered already, right?" Rikki asked.

"B-b... B-but what if I _don't_ have control over my power? Well, at least not this one. This is completely new to me. I've never experienced, not to mention, _never heard of_ a power like this. How am I suppose to demonstrate it?" I asked.

"Bella! It's simple," She rolled her eyes. I felt a small surge of anger bubble through but I shook it off. _Why can't she just understand that power was important to me?_ "Just show him, you don't have to be perfect at it either?" This made me quite furious. _It's not like I wanted this to happened! I have no control whatsoever. I don't even know for sure how I did it! How would you feel if your powers were exchanged for a power of ice?!_ I yelled in my head, I didn't say anything though. I didn't want to, and I necessarily didn't _need__ to._

I just sighed and walked up to the edge of the moon pool, where Will was already standing. _Try to be calm, Bella... Stay calm_, I spoke to myself in my mind, though _I_ wasn't really the one thinking of those words. Those words always popped into my head. "Okay, start like this," I held my hand up to the water, carefully. I gestured for Cleo to make a bubble of water, and she obeyed. I showed him the correct movement to freeze water. "Okay, so what you do is you try to make a 'stop' gesture. That's all, do it as if you're trying to stop some people from coming in here. But in this case, you're just stopping the water molecules from flowing... I think..." I randomly said. I didn't know how I found out to say those things. Words were coming out of me, in reality, _I was giving advice to myself rather than to Will in reality._

He nodded and lifted his hand to face the surface of the ball of water, he made a stiff stop sign with his hand, and immediately the ball of water froze, the sound echoing through the cave. The frozen ball of water fell down since Cleo had no control over ice, making a big _SPLASH!_ All six mers fell to the floor with a few ows from the boys. The girls laughed at their boyfriends. They definitely weren't used to falling down onto the ground, _especially_ as a mer.

"Nice tails," Cleo complimented sarcastically. "You get used to it," She answered in between high pitched giggles. "When I became a mermaid at first it took me only about 3 weeks to get used to it. When you've been a mermaid as long as us. Or as long as _Bella_, it really won't affect you as much," Cleo informed them. She used her power to shake off the water off her tail so it would dry and she stood up next to Lewis. "Rikki, don't dry Lewis's tail. I want to show him how to use his power _and_ dry his tail _this way_," Cleo told Rikki. Rikki nodded silently. "In fact, just to keep the tail from evaporating..." Cleo laughed as she controlled some water, splashing Lewis.

Lewis rolled his eyes, but you could see he was smiling and laughing as well. "Of course," Lewis smiled. He was used to his girlfriend always splashing water onto him. No matter if it was playfully or anything else. "Well. How do we do this thing? We go like..." He tried to copy Cleo's gesture, but failed.

I felt some sympathy for him for once. When I was 9, I first tried using my power, I was no where near close to mastering it. And now, here I am again. With an all new power. An all new mermaid life. Especially now that Zane, Lewis, and Will have entered the picture. **  
**

Cleo knelt down beside Lewis and showed him her gesture. "Pretend like, your holding a ball. Not a huge basketball, just something small like a baseball or a tennis ball. And at the same time, twist your fingers a bit. In this case you're really just holding the ball of water. It's like..." Cleo tried to find the right words to say it. "It's like you're... Like you're holding the ball of water as a solid form, except you could change it's form, you could mould it at the same time however you like. Like this." Cleo picked up a small droplet off of Lewis's scaly blue tail and molded it into different shapes in the air, and then dropped it back down. "Try it, it's not as hard as it looks."

Lewis nodded and he used his hands to try to pick up the water droplets on his tail. Fortunately, he successfully picked up lots of droplets and formed them into one bigger ball of water. He held them into the air, and brought them to right above the surface of the moon pool and dropped. "I did it! _I found my power_!" He boasted, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Yes. Well, so did I," Rikki said playfully smacking him on the back, being the always-take-a-chance-to-tease-Lewis-kind-of-girl.

We all laughed, at first Lewis just frowned but then he couldn't even pretend to stay mad at Rikki and started to laugh. "Well. Now that that's over, want to go for a swim? We all learned our powers and all. How about for some swim practice?" Cleo asked. She looked at all of us. Will, Zane, and Rikki all nodded eagerly. I just stood there, unable to speak, along with Lewis. I was still uncomftarble with the fact that I had lost my power. "Bella? Lewis?" Cleo asked us.

I really didn't feel like taking a swim. Even so, if I was to, I didn't feel like swimming with Rikki and Cleo or any of the boys. They were great and all, and they were my _best friends_ but... I really just needed some time alone, I guess. I shook my head. "You guys go on without me, I want to stay... For a while. I'll see you guys later, okay?" I asked.

"Bella...? What's wrong. You always enjoy swims with us. This is no different," Cleo said to me. Her words seemed to taunt me. _"This is now different,"__ she said. This is a lot different! _I tried to relax myself, and to my luck, I did succeed.

"No. Don't take it the wrong way. I just... Want some _alone_ time," I made an excuse. Otherwise known as _lying_. I really didn't want to lie. To be honest, I didn't even know why I wanted to stay back. My mind might've been telling me I wanted to stay back because... I needed alone time. The truth was, the least thing I needed was alone time right now. But I couldn't go swim with them either. It just didn't seem like I should do it, at least not right now.

Will gave a concerned look. "I'll... I'll go find you guys later. Uh... You guys just go ahead without me. I'm _fine_," I lie again. _Yes, "I'm fine". How obvious, Bella. "I'm Fine"- the girl's biggest lie_, I thought to myself harshly. "Really."

Cleo nodded slowly and dived in the water, Rikki and Zane and Will following. I looked slowly to Lewis. He didn't dive in. "Lewis? Are you going?" I asked.

"No." He replied firmly.

I looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

"I don't really like water," He admit. "It's just not my thing. I can't swim anyways."

"You're a lot like Cleo, you know? At first, you already know this, I know. She hated water as well. You could swim. It's a natural feeling for a mer. Especially in the ocean. It's unnatural for humans, but once you dive into the water, you could hold your breath _forever_. The underwater sights are _amazing._ The sensation of just wiggling around the water is amazing. Your tail isn't going to work against you no matter how heavy it is. It'll propel you through, it'll help you," I replied. "Just try."

Lewis chuckled a bit. "You seem like you _really_ want to get rid of me." He joked.

"Maybe..." I smiled a bit. "Not in that way. I just want some alone time I guess..." I answered shyly. "Just try to swim. If you really have trouble then... Swim back up here. I'll teach you. _Then_, you could leave and I have my alone time." I answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He dived into the water, taking a few deep breaths before entering the water of the ocean. I smiled. A few minutes later, _of course_, Lewis's head pops back up. "Nope, I can't do it. The water is just _way too_ not me. How could you live under the water like that?" He asked._  
_

**End of Bella's P.O.V.**

* * *

**With Rikki, Cleo, Will, and Zane**

Cleo, Will, Rikki, and Zane sat on the edge of the rocks by Lewis's secret fishing spot. "Well... What was that about? Bella? And Lewis?" Rikki asked. "It is _not_ like Bella to miss out on swimming. For god's sake, she's always the first one to beat us in the race. _Bella'd _take any chance, _any chance_ to beat us in a race... This time was so different!" Rikki shook her head.

"Well. Maybe she wasn't feeling well. And Lewis. He's always been a little frightened by water, he'll probably be here soon anyways," Cleo shrugged it off. "Besides, it's not like they're going to die."

"I guess," Rikki said. "I'm just a bit worried about them."

Zane, Cleo, and Will couldn't take this moment to waste. They all burst out to laughter. Rikki just squinted her eyes going like, "_What?! What's so funny?"_

Rikki just simply asked. "What? Why are you guys laughing like that?" She looked around but nothing was there to laugh about. "Why are you guys laughing like that...?"

"You... You said that you were _worried _about them!" Cleo giggled out, her words blurred from laughter. Rikki rolled her eyes. "_Breaking News, __Rikki Chadwick_ said that she was worried!" Cleo joked.

Rikki just rolled her eyes, smiling, and she brought both hands up to "shrug" or possibly go like "wow, really?" But just as she did that, fires enflamed a rock next to the rock they were sitting on.

They all jumped back in surprise and yelled. "Whoa, _what?!_"

**Hi guys, sorry for taking this long to update. I've been busy with school. And please don't expect me to update within a week. When I return on fanfiction, I see messages like, "You haven't updated in so long!" or "Hurry up with the updates!" Yeah, those really don't make me want to update faster. Please, I'm trying to make my updates as fast as possible. So just please try to ask nicely. I'm almost always on ****fan fiction, writing for my different stories. I have a couple upcoming ones. As for the people reading my Back to Ireland story, I will do my best to upload another chapter of that _ASAP._ I will update that next, followed by A Mermaid Tale. Thanks for all the reads, by the way!**

**I'd like to give a special thanks for all those reviewed...!**

**Lord of The A.U. Fanfiction,**

**MysticalMerman,**

**Noriana26,**

**She'll (guest),**

**Guest (guest).**

**Thank you guys for reviewing my story! It means a lot! And please do keep reviewing your thoughts about the story! Make ****comments-nice or strict, I don't care, just try not to be rude about it! Thanks for a couple reviews, and keep reviewing your honest thoughts! Thanks! Ilyasm 3**

**~Elysa~**


End file.
